Evo
Asuna Kirigaya (Asuna Masters S-B-312) is a senior Spartan officer and former member in the galaxy crossing Adventure Group. History Asuna was born on Earth to John and Mercedes who had lost their son earlier. Her father was supposedly killed during the Battle of Leonis Minoris. Two years later she was recruited for the Spartan-III Project, Beta Company. Human-Covenant War Asuna would be one of 400 plus Spartan-III candidates recruited by ONI, Beta-5 Division who promised revenge for their family lost to the Covenant. Noted as performing better than her fellow Spartan-III peers Evo was taken out of the suicide mission of Operation: Torpedo along with some of her fellow Spartan-III's by the request of Lt. Commander Kurt Ambrose. Instead she was assigned to eliminating Insurrectionist cells, high value targets and testing the experimental YSS-1000 Sabre. Two months after the Battle of Mamore Spartan B312 was transferred to Reach Fall of Reach 312 joined Noble on Reach as the new Noble Six, replacing the recently deceased Thom-A293. The team was sent in an operation to investigate a black out at Visegrad Relay, initially suspected as an Insurrectionist threat turned out to be the first contact with Covenant forces on Reach. Upon arriving at the relay, Six found a data chip and was nearly killed by a Zealot sent to retrieve it. Jorge-052 and Six cleared out the Zealots and returned to Kat-B320. Winter Contingency was declared on the colony shortly after. SWORD Base, Viery Six and Kat participated in a counter-offensive against the Covenant occupying SWORD Base, clearing the courtyard and reactivating the outposts defending the base. Entering the base Six and Emile-A239 cleared out enemy air forces. An Orbital Defense Platform took care of the Corvette above SWORD base. The data chip from earlier was turned in to Dr. Catherine Halsey. On August 11th, 2552, Six and Jun-A266 scouted out the Covenant Dark Zone in Viery, eliminating Covenant forces stationed there and learning about a stealth pylon from some militia troops. Several explosives were placed on the pylon and the duo moved further, discovering a large Covenant force. The Spartans retreated until the next day. Spire-One On August 12th Noble team and a large UNSC assault force mounted a counterattack on the Covenant; their objective was to eliminate a spire. On the way to the spire Six and Jorge eliminated numerous AA-guns. They took a Falcon to the spire but was disabled by an EMP field protecting the spire. it was discovered that the spire was transporting enemy forces from an unknown source. The spires shield was taken out and the UNSC Grafton took it out with a MAC round. However the Grafton and presumably the Saratoga were both destroyed by the Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace, forcing all UNSC forces to retreat. Beginning of The End The UNSC Fleet could not yet muster enough forces to deal with the supercarrier. NOBLE team meanwhile made a plan to destroy the ship with an improvised bomb and Sabres which did not exist and Six never flew. The plan was approved by Col. Holland. NOBLE and some Army units assaulted the Sabre launch site. Jorge and Six took a Sabre to orbit to defend the R&R station, Anchor 9. The enemy fighters were repelled and the UNSC Savannah joined the battle having donated its slipspace drive for NOBLE teams cause. They headed towards the Covenant Corvette, Ardent Prayer and boarded her as it attempted to refuel with the Long Night of Solace. Ardent Prayers crew was eliminated, the Corvette was locked into a refueling path however at the cost of the Savannah. While attempting to detonate the slipspace bomb it malfunctioned. Jorge decided to manually activate it at the cost of his life and forced Six off to save hers. The Long Night of Solace was destroyed, crashing into Reach. Unfortunately soon after the might of the Covenants invasion force arrived - initiating the Fall of Reach proper. Destruction of Alexandria Six fell from orbit and survived. She walked to the city of New Alexandria, taking 9 days - reaching there on August 23rd. She aided Army and Marine elements repel the Covenant and help evacuate civilians. Six managed to link up with the rest of NOBLE - they were tasked with removing jammers from NA Hospital, Sinoviet Center and Vyrant Telecom. Despite this, two CCS-class Battlecruisers started to glass the city. This prompted the city to be abandoned and finalizing the evacuation of ONI's HQ. NOBLE rendezvoused at Olympic Tower and took a short break here. At this point the Covenant began to retreat, an alarming development. A massive radiation flare occurred near the Tower as a CCS-class Battlecruiser moved to glass the area. The team hoped to escape to the fallout bunker located beneath the tower. A Sangheili Field Marshal shot Kat in the head, killing her instantly. Six and the rest of the team returned fire in futility as the Phantom carrying the Covenant officer fled. NOBLE entered the safety of the fallout bunker. They emerged into the ruined city of Alexandria on the 27th and were extracted to their next mission. Final delivery? On the 29th the remainder of NOBLE team returned to SWORD base to destroy it. With the aid of several ODST's and a Scorpion tank, Six carved a path to the base. The team regrouped inside - their orders to destroy the base were overrided and their objectives were changed to aiding Dr. Halsey below the base. The team protected her lab using the vast supply of weapons scattered outside while she transferred Forerunner data to Cortana. They were allowed in when the Covenant were eliminated. Six was tasked by the Doctor with delivering a fragment of Cortana to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Jun departs with Halsey in one Pelican while Carter, Emile and Six go in another. The Pelican with the last three of NOBLE is pursued by Banshees; they managed to damage the Pelican and seriously injure Carter. Both Emile and Six jump out of the Pelican as Carter buys them time. The pair make their way through a dockyard and an underground system. At the end of the cavern is a Scarab about to eviscerate the two Spartans. Carter sacrifices himself by ramming the Pelican into it, allowing Six and Emile to move on. They reach the hulk of the UNSC Commonwealth and eventually the Pillar of Autumn, moored at a nearby facility. Emile provides cover against the Phantoms while Six gets rid of the ground forces. Once eliminated, Captain Keyes retrieves the package from Six but a CCS-class Battlecruiser arrives. Emile attempts to shoot down the cruiser but is overwhelmed by several Sangheili; he takes his assailant with him. Six refuses to leave and Keyes returns to the Autumn. Six defends the Autumn as it prepares to take off. She also destroys the Covenant cruiser as it attempts to glass the Autumn. The Autumn is able to make it off Reach. --Deviation starts here-- Escape Once the Autumn is safely away, the Six heads for the CCS-class cruiser that had been taken down by her. Fighting off several survivors of the cruiser, Six takes an operable Phantom. Along the route to finding a way off planet Six spotted a group of seven or eight confused high-ranking elites. She blasted them to smoldering bits with the gunships cannon and went on her way. One of the last UNSC ships left, the Aegis Fate, picked her up after it attempted to shoot the Phantom down. The battle-weary crew leaves Reach as the last of resistance is crushed; it falls back to Earth - Humanities last bastion. Aboard Six finds a survivor, a Spartan-II, Leonard-924 (This is not the actual given designation) . They do not meet again until several years after the war. Defense of Earth, Post-War The Aegis Fate arrived in the Sol System on September 6th and dropped off the survivors. Following a hospital stay, the remnant of Noble was granted a brief respite. When the Covenant attacked Earth, Three and Six were issued MK VI Mjolnir for the conflict. Initially they were sent to Marseilles to help in the evacuation of civilians from the hard hit African continent. As the battle dragged on into November and the African continent fell both Spartans were required elsewhere in the eastern seaboard of the URNA, where a number of cities came under Covenant attack. The invading forces and two CCS Battlecruisers were destroyed with the help of the Gettysburg and one of the few HAVOK nukes remaining. Concluding this the two regroup with UNSC forces in New York City, encountering a Spartan-II for a few seconds. They rested for a few hours before splitting up, Six to Austrailia and Jun to Peru. For the remainder of the conflict Six would remain in the defense of Sydney. The war ended in March 2553. Both remaining members of Noble attended a smaller service for their fallen given that the UNSCMC and Navy had decided to exclude Army members. Due to the loss of many experienced officers, Noble Six was promoted to Captain. She and Jun were reorganized to help the newer Gamma-company Spartan-III's in the following years in fighting against angry farmers, religious fanatics and unexpected Forerunner incursions. Spartan-IV regrets Between 2553 and 2558 was when the Spartan-IV's put into large scale action. Their casualty rates were atrocious and their loyalty to the government was of serious question. A certain Spartan-IV, Ilsa Zane had defected and became a major nuisance to UEG recolonization efforts. The UNSC deployed Asuna and Jun to dispatch the problem. Jun wanting to deal with his pet project himself went after the rogue "spartan" leaving his commanding officer to deal with the small-fry. The insurrectionist grunts were easily dealt with and the Spartan had to catch up. She crossed paths with a turncoat UNSC Officer, Mattius Drake, leader of the insurrectionist group. Drake attempted to kill the Spartan but was physically beaten and then taken. After fighting through some remaining insurrectionists, Asuna caught up to Jun and found what was left of Zane. The two Spartans then secured their transportation off the planet but left Drake behind, requesting an orbital strike on the insurrectionist facility. Adventure Group Formation Despite a busy schedule of quashing Covenant Remnants and resurgent Insurrectionist groups, the Infinity found time as its post-war duty to conduct exploratory missions. The Infinity would find a unknown humanoid colony in uncharted space. Asuna would join fireteam of Spartans including Danno-048, Church-024 and Marquis B289 to gauge whether or not these people were hostile. These people were found to be colonists from a war plagued dimension who came from a place called Skyverse. In an attempt to create friendly relations and gather intelligence on them, the team was sent as an envoy to the UCR. This would become a series of actions that led to what some call the Adventure Group. The group were taken in one of the UCR's ships to Skyverse. They would visit some of the ruined cities and while not able to give aid as no UEG ship was able to reach Skyverse under normal conditions, the four Spartans were able to help suppress remaining New Dawn elements. To the surprise of Asuna and Church, the two would discover latent abilities in healing and fire magics respectively. Blair While the team was not on duty, one of the bunch, Marquis found himself bewitched by a woman named Blair and wandered off with her. Asuna and the other two Spartans searched for the AWOL Spartan until they found him at a tucked away forest. Initially they attempted to peel Marquis from the faunus up until Marq revealed his desire to desert them for the woman. Upon this revelation, Asuna decided to have him and Blair shot. Both Danno and Church managed to stop her from murdering the lovers. Marq was allowed to live but relinquished his SPI armor and would be listed as killed when the group returned to the Milky Way. Following Marqs desertion, the group now five strong, stayed a while at Blairs home in the forest. A lack of violence roused a discussion of what normal people did followed by them trying to have fun. They went to the beach. At the beach they met a red-haired, stacked girl named Yoko which gave Church and Danno another awakening. A cat fight between Blair and Yoko likely occurred. They also met Grif here. Grif seeks death Evil Yoko Yuno Game Dannos mutation Church Duel Wraith and dissolution Breakup of the AG The group parted ways following the Wraith war partially due to the deaths of several members, the other being an increased animosity between the members. Asuna became ever contemptuous as her fellow Spartans abandoned the UEG to become the enemies of Earth. Cineris Fall No. 1 At some point after the Human-Covenant War, several former states of the UEG had formed the Cineris Collective Government. Commanding several destroyers and cruisers, Evo surprise attacked Cineris, rendering the growing country vulnerable. However she was not allowed to take it over and turn it into a field of ash. Church disappeared at this time from the face of Cineris for fifteen years abandoning his daughter Celia. Evo took Celia and raised her. Master Chief Forced to act after a series of raids on UEG planets, the UNSC sent Spartans 117 and B312 (with Asa) after a brute named Atriox in mid-2557. The two made a competition out of it to see which could kill the brute first; or let some ODST steal the kill. The UNSC waited until a city came under attack by the CAS that Atriox had acquired. The pair of Spartans were inserted into the vessel with two teams of marines in an stealth craft while the carriers shields were lowered and deploying aircraft. MC went ahead to the ships bridge while Six and her half of marines to the engine room. The Chief eliminated the ships bridge crew and got a panicked grunt to beg Atriox for help against the demons. Six with her marines rampaged through the halls to the reactor where explosives were planted. Both teams returned to the central hanger, greeted by dropships full of Banished and Atriox himself. The marines were overwhelmed at some point. An enraged Atriox ran through his men and attempted to grab Six and slam her down; Six countered by stabbing his filthy paws though she was flung away. Chief ran at the brute, Atriox taking multiple shotgun shots without particularly flinching. MC then slid under the brute, stabbing Atriox repeatedly in the neck before he was swatted away with his hammer. Six came back after Atriox by attracting his attention with rifle fire. When he came to bring the hammer down, Six barreled into him, knocking the hammer down and applied reverse heal on Atriox, causing his sternum to fracture. Chief got up, stole Atriox’s hammer while he was still distracted trying to kill the other Spartan. MC then batted the brutes across the hanger. Six darted to the other side, skewering Atriox’s body with sword-Asa eleven flashy times. Six scalped the brute, Chief took the hammer. MC’s AI Cortana took the ship on a course to space to safely explode while the two Spartans returned to their shuttle. Current The short lived ISAF For a period of several months to a few years, the UNSC and UCR actually got along. This lasted until late 2560 when UEG foreign policy began to see the UCR as a threat as a result of their quick expansion, technology such as Variable Fighters and terroristic issues involving magic originating from UCR citizens. In the early 2570s, the UCR had once more been engulfed in a conflict against an Empire known as the Vagans. Given command of the UNSC's 5th Fleet, Admiral Masters aided the ISAF forces initially in counter-attacking this new opponent. UEG-UCR War Asuna was on leave with Kirito at the time of the UEG-UCR War and was not particularly involved in any fleet action during the course of the conflict. When Earth was invaded she organized defense forces in the Atlantic region but was not a participant in the fighting. Cineris Fall No. 2 In October of 2578 the battleship Aurigae and frigate Redoubtable went to the cinnamon planet Cineris to fulfill a deal. Aboard were several sparrow units meant for the Warlocks. Church also invited them to stick around for a bit mostly so his sister could have an excuse to visit. In October, 2578 an attack from unknowns appeared, breaching even the strongest of Cineris defenses and indiscriminately killing her citizens. Both UNSC ships escaped while the Cinnamon Navy was swallowed up by the empty void. When the Cinnamon division returned with help it was already too late to do anything. Church died along with two of Cineris's cities and some two hundred of her finest ships. Asuna's ships returned to a partially devastated Cineris and offered help. Churchs lifeless armor would be found and gave everyone some great grief. Once the cleanup was done the Cineris division returned to Earth along with Asa, her kids and some people who left Cineris for the UEG. After the incident Asuna remained with her children and Asa. She left her post in the Navy to train Spartans and Guardians as the senior augmented user, overseeing their development and sometimes going with them on missions. Defense of Sol (TTK) Equipment Evo can use any weapon available thanks to her experience on the battlefield. Regardless she prefers using a M392 DMR, .505 Papasha and Asa who is capable of becoming a weapon. Her armor is a specialized variant of MJOLNIR Mk. VIII or a lightly armored Navy service uniform. Personality Evo can come off as stand offish, untrustworthy and hostile to most people unfamiliar with the tendencies of Spartans. She only softens up to some of her friends and her family whom she greatly cares for, though this is not always obvious such as the case of her brother Leonard. Abilities Asuna's magical and soul resonance abilities were developed through trial and error so her skills are crude compared to those of the UCR's magic wielders. As the longest known (and sole) user of the arts she is responsible for preparing future Guardians and ability able Spartans with developing their abilities. *'Radiant Light' - A form of regenerative power *'Shooting Star' - Magic based attack that forms several streaks of light that home into their target *'Star Splash' - Weak wave of fire can be hurled at enemies. *'Lightning Dash' - Eleven consecutive attacks that was learned while she was in Skyverse with the Adventure Group. It is highly effective due to its rapidity and hard hitting impact. Relationships with the AG *Marq - The two interacted for at least a year or two during their Spartan-III training. They parted ways when Asuna went off to Sabre pilot training. When they met again years later after the Human-Covenant War both were relieved that they had survived the Human-Covenant War. The two Spartans were usually on good terms but was a shock and betrayal when Marq disavowed the UEG. She didn't learn of his death until a few years after they broke contact. *Leonard - Her brother and whom she fought with often, nearly to the death on one occasion. Their relation was strained by Leonard's defection to the Cineris Government. His death affected her deeply. *Alien - Asuna and Alieng got along pretty well in their time together in the Adventure Group and conflict didn't have much of an opportunity to arise between them. They continue to correspond and visit each other occasionally. *Yoko - A mixed relationship at the very least. At times they were very good friends but Yoko was also a source of conflict in her several betrayals and fighting the group. Art Art commission of UNSC uniform Asuna courtesy of https://chechoski.deviantart.com/ Gallery Category:UNSC Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Pilots Category:Meister Category:UP Category:Evodvi's Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Military career